


I Lied

by LordLaurance



Series: Vlog Squad Shorts [3]
Category: Brandon Calvillo - Fandom, DurteDom, Video Blog - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad, vlogging
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Cute, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ship, brandom - Freeform, gay kiss, gay relationship, kiss, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Brandon says something he shouldn't have. But now, he's gonna fix it.





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtloRm-hyfI

Brandon was an honest man, to say the least. He might’ve been a little too honest at times.

His parents liked to call him an oversharer.

But today, he told a humongous lie. He's been invited to be a guest on 'Last Two Brain Cells', the podcast DurteDom and BigNik were starting.

They'd only been a little bit into the podcast when they began talking about the video from last year of Dom and Brandon making out.

Brandon remembered what he'd said, "I've made out with Todd, and Jason, and a lot of other guys; just, like, at parties and stuff. But I don't, like, feel anything when I do, I'm just not opposed to it. I don't have a problem doing it."

That was where the lie came in.

Brandon did feel something. He felt good with Todd’s lips on his. He felt safe with Jason’s hands on his cheeks. But when Dom kissed him, it was like he’d just been shot into another galaxy in a rocket. He probably would’ve stopped breathing if Dom hadn’t jumped away to stand on the couch and boast.

Brandon’s breath had, quite literally, been stolen and his heart rate had increased immensely that day. He felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Now it was midnight and Brandon, always one for the dramatic, was standing in front of Dom, David, and Alex’s apartment door. It made it even worse that it was pouring rain. Now Brandon was soaking wet and it looked like a scene from a movie when Dom pulled the door open, groggily rubbing his eyes.

“Brandon, hey, wassup?” Dom asked, looking the other man up and down. His voice and face were laced with concern and he quickly reached for the closet behind him for a towel.

“I lied,” Brandon said quietly, accepting the warm, dry towel from Dom’s hand and wrapping it around his body.

“Wha?” Dom furrowed his brows. He stepped out of the way to let Brandon in, but the latter stayed stuck in the hall, his feet all but cemented to the floor.

“I lied when I said I didn’t feel anything. On the podcast,” Brandon said simply, wiping his wet face with the dry cloth.

“Oh,” Dom said simply. “You mean-?”

“Yeah. I felt something when we kissed.”

Dom nodded once. Brandon took the silence as an opportunity to get out. He returned the towel to Dom’s hands and turned around, setting off toward the elevator.

As the elevator door began to close, Brandon could hear Dom running to catch up. The other man slipped his hands between the doors, causing them to open.

“I felt it too,” Dom said.

Brandon’s eyes widened as Dom grabbed his jaw and the back of his head, kissing him once more. It was more gentle this time and Brandon couldn’t help but smile.

Dom backed away, and the door closed, and Brandon was glad, this time, that he’d been honest.


End file.
